


Siblings With a Plan

by Yukito



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Claire Redfield go and investigate a compound that might have a key to turning the world back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings With a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koanju (verstehen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/gifts).



“You know we’re screwed, right?” Chris Redfield remained with his back pressed against the brick wall of a building that somehow seemed to have remained standing after everything.

Claire looked over to her brother, Chris, with a sarcastic expression. She was knelt down behind the wall as well doing a quick inventory of their ammunition supply. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Sofia is the capital of Bulgaria.”

Claire looked up from her handful of shotgun rounds and gave her brother a look that said she didn’t think he was very funny. It drew out a smile on Chris.

“What?” He said with a faint shrug. “I bet you didn’t know that, did you?”

His sister rolled her eyes in response and went back to what she was doing. Taking stock in their supplies wasn’t going to take very long – they didn’t have much left to count. They had been on the move for days now as they tried to track down a secret Umbrella facility, but it had been hard going. As the days went on, the more the world went to pieces and the more those _things_ took over the land. The human population was definitely on the endangered list.

“What the hell is that thing, anyways?” Chris stole a quick glance around the corner of the brick wall. Standing several yards away was a large infected creature that almost looked the size of a bus and who carried a large, bloody axe with him. Nails stuck out of his featureless-head and he marched around loudly in what once was probably a very picturesque square.

“I have no idea what they’re called, but it’s definitely Umbrella.” Claire began to pocket her share of the ammunition. “which means we’re right about that place being the entrance for the facility.”

“Sure,” Chris bent down and collected his own share. “But getting in there with that thing outside is going to be hard. I mean, can we even take it down?”

Claire shrugged as if she didn’t care, but the truth was she shrugged to release some of the tension she felt building up around her shoulders. “I have before.”

Chris looked at his sister with an incredulous expression after her admission. He didn’t verbalize it, but he wanted to know how.

“Well, Alice and I did.” She finished putting the last of the ammo into her pockets. “At the prison.”

“Alice and I,” Chris repeated her phrasing, then sighed. “Great. I’m not sure if you’ve realized this yet, but neither one of us was injected with the T-Virus and have super powers now.”

Claire sent her brother another defiant look. “Neither did Alice when we fought that thing. Wesker had neutralized the virus in her system.” She waited for her brother to respond, but he continued to look at her with an expression of disbelief so Claire continued. “We can do this, Chris. We just have to be smart about it. And fast.”

A moment passed between them before Chris seemed to refocus. He stood. “Thank God I’ve been keeping up my cardio.”

Claire smirked as she joined her brother in standing. What they were about to do was going to be incredibly dangerous, but what wasn’t these days? If their intel was right, then there was a potential cure in the facility and a delivery system to spread it out over several miles at a time. It could mean the end to this hell on Earth and Claire, for one, thought it was about damn time.

“Okay.” Chris looked over his shoulder to his sister. “Ready?”

Claire nodded and then suddenly Chris disappeared around the corner.

The moment that Chris came into view, the Executioner as Umbrella had named the beast, seemed to catch sight of him. Chris was running full speed toward one of the other building and he tried not to look back when he heard the large, thumping sounds of the monster running after him. It was what Chris pictured an elephant would sound like except an elephant didn’t have a large axe to attack you with.

When he got close enough to the building, Chris jumped and slid as if sliding into home plate in a baseball game. He slid across the gravel until his boot made impact with the basement window. From his vantage point he could see the blade of the axe fly through the air just inches above him and slam into the wall of the building before the window shattered and Chris fell inside the building. 

Chris scrambled to his feet and glanced up as dry wall from the ceiling shifted down toward him due to the impact of the weapon outside. A few years ago he might have been worried about asbestos, but there were worse things that could kill him now. One was outside. Chris started up the basement stairs.

By the time Chris reached the main floor of what looked like an apartment building, things had gone quiet. He hadn’t seen any undead walking around, which was nice, but what troubled him the most was that that large behemoth didn’t seem to follow him. The plan only worked if Chris could distract it.

He was about to radio for Claire when suddenly the wall came crashing down and Chris was forced to roll away in a hurry. The axe came slicing through the bricks and dry wall almost as if they were butter and Chris cursed under his breath. He had to be more careful what he wished for. 

Chris headed up the stairs to the next floor. The building was small and the Executioner was large. It would have a difficult time following Chris, but Chris knew that Umbrella’s pets had great determination. 

“Come on, big boy. Follow me.” He shot off two rounds towards the large creature as if to further his point and began running up the stairs two steps at a time.

The Executioner managed to follow him up to the third floor where Chris hurried down the hall and tossed his last two sticks of C4 onto the ground. He continued running and stopped at the end of the hall when he could go no further. Chris watched as the Executioner came into view and seemed to register Chris before it pushed off at a steady, impressive job right at him.

Chris tensed, feeling his adrenaline, but focusing on the task at hand. He had to press the button at the right time, or he’d be dead. 

The explosion was large and sent Chris back against the wall hard. The wall under the Executioner gave way and it fell. It’s large, heavy body and the downward momentum made him crash through the second and first floor and even through the main floor and into the basement. When Chris walked to the edge of the large hole in the ground, all he could see was rubble. He knew enough that the creature under the debris wasn’t dead – they never died that easily – but it would have one hell of a time getting out and that was all that mattered.

~*~

“What took you so long?” Claire looked at her brother who was covered in dust and panting as he approached her in the target building two buildings away where Chris had just been.

“Traffic.” Chris deadpanned.

“You look like crap.”

“Thanks, sis.”

Claire hacked into the keypad of the door they were standing in front off and suddenly the doors opened to reveal a long, white hallway. Chris was about to take a step in when Claire reached out her hand to stop him. Ignoring the look her brother gave her, Claire pressed a few more buttons on the keypad and suddenly the hallway was filled a grid of lasers. A moment later and the hallway powered down.

Chris looked at Claire questioningly. How had she known?

“A little birdie gave me the heads up.” Claire smirked. “Now let’s go see if what we want is in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw you requested Resident Evil and thought it'd be nice to write you a story. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
